


Obligatory Cuddle Fic

by PaisleyHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a cold and ends up falling asleep in the wrong bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Cuddle Fic

Cas is sick.

Not that he would actually say anything, but his constant grumbling and sniffling forced Dean to put his foot down right after dinner. “Cas, go to bed.” He doesn’t pay attention to Kevin and Sam giggling like a pair of girls around their forks as Dean practically shoves Castiel out of the dining room. It’s not until nearly 4 hours later that Dean finds a recently fallen angel snuggled under  _his_  comforter on  _his_  bed in  _his_  room.

He walks up to the side of the bed and starts lightly shaking Cas’ shoulder, intent on walking him up and letting him know that people just don’t sleep in other people’s rooms no matter how sick they are. It’s takes a few times, but finally, Cas glares over his shoulder at Dean, eyes still sleep addled. “What do you want, Dean?”

Dean balks, because, the fuck?  _This is my room you idiot_. Somehow those words get garbled and morphed somewhere in his throat and they end up coming out as “The hell?” Cas, the little shit that he is, rolls his eyes and just goes back to his original position, the comforter half way up his face. “Your room is warmer.” Dean’s hands twitch at his sides and he looks around the room as if looking for someone to explain to him what exactly is going on.

“Cas, man…I get that you’re sick, but this is  _my_  bed. Yours is down the hall. Don’t expect me to carry you or anything.”

“Dean,” and there’s that tone of voice. The one that says Dean is annoying the fuck out of him and he better understand the words he’s about to string together or else. “The placement of my room leaves it prone to drafts from the hallway. I prefer to be here, at least until I am no longer ill.”

As a last ditch attempt to get his bed back, Dean lets the next few words tumble out of his mouth. “Then where am  _I_  supposed to sleep?”

He is surprised again. Cas moves away, flips over so that his back is against the wall, and then brings the comforter down from his face. Dean  _could_  just go into Cas’ room for the night but he knows for sure that he doesn’t have memory foam. And maybe he’s gotten a bit  _pampered_ since living in the bunker, but he won’t be giving up his memory foam because poor widdle Cassie is sick. So what the hell? Dean slides in, still in his sweatpants and t-shirt (he’s not even going to think about stripping down to his usual just boxers) and settles himself what should be uncomfortably close to Cas. It’s not like the bed is really made to hold two full grown men in it, but he can deal for one night and then there’s also the fact that Cas has always had that personal space problem. So this isn’t exactly new.

Neither of them says anything, but he swears he sees Cas smile right before he drifts off to sleep.

A very cold  _something_  wakes him up some hours later. That cold something turns out to be the tip of Castiel’s nose pressing into his neck. It also happens that Cas’ entire body is pretty much draped over him like a fucking octopus.

Dean should be freaking out because 1) he has an arm latched over previously mentioned octopus and 2) he has, maybe, half a boner going. But it’s ten past nope o’clock in the morning and Cas’ mild fever is leaving him comfortably warm.

So fuck it! With full intention to question his heterosexuality at a more appropriate hour, Dean pulls on Cas to bring the warmth a little closer and drifts off back to sleep.


End file.
